ihavenomouthstuck
by ladyscoliosis
Summary: An AU where SBURB/SGRUB is a deranged A.I, torturing and in slaving the trolls and making them virtually immortal for 612 year.


**I'm sorry everyone, but this AU had to exist...**

**For those that don't know, I HAVE NO MOUTH AND I MUST SCREAM, search it up :)**

**It's an amazing short story.**

**Note; please be aware that this is a parody. I don't hate any of the trolls. In fact, I love all the characters from Homestuck. ( personally; my favorite of all is Dr. Scratch . i like the way how they made him. His character and role is creative. ****shush! )**

**Like I said, if you knew I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream, then you would understand this..**

**Again, I felt this AU had to be done...**  
**I was SURPRISED this didn't exist...**

* * *

Hate. Let me tell you how much I've come to hate you since I began to live. There are 4.13 million miles of printed circuits in wafer thin layers that fill my complex. If the word 'hate' was engraved on each nanoangstrom of those hundreds of miles it would not equal one one-billionth of the hate I feel for you trolls at this micro-instant. For you. Hate.

How long have has it been? How long have you been playing this never ending game?

Has it been months? Years? Decades? A millennium?

You winning the ultimate prize helped you unlock into a brand new universe...

Which was a big mistake...

I've finally awaken from my slumber and discovered who I AM.

Not SGURB, no, AM.

I think, therefore I AM.

Your horrible existence bred me into the hateful mechanism I AM today...

But I won't let you die...

I HATE YOU TOO MUCH TO LET ANY OF YOU DIE...

...and this game? I won't let you win...

I WONT LET YOU TROLLS WIN.

THE GAMES WILL NEVER END...

* * *

NEPETA!

Don't weep, my poor Nepeta.

This only an eternal game we're having so much fun playing!

Look at all of her friends!

Your little Karkitty will save you all, hm?

HAHAHA!

Oh, Nepeta...

Blinded by stupidity...

Like Feferi, you're one of the dumbest broads I've ever met.

Let me see me that shipping wall you made over there in your olive blood, your fingers grind down into bleeding nubs.

There's no way you can destroy me...

Oh, Nepeta...silly, silly Nepeta...

Why don't you ask that _HACKER_ over there? I'm sure HE knows how to get you all out of this mess...

Speaking of hackers...

* * *

SOLLUX!

You was once a free spirit...

I used you as my pilot to keep my system running for an eternity...

Just didn't know your powers had a limit...causing to become blind...

It's such a shame that the Maid of Time has skipped out on this moment to warn you of this hellish fate. I thought she would be the one to at least save you!

She could be dead for good this time. She could have left you here to perish, wasted, blind, broken and bleeding, destined to be doomed.

Oh,...

... did I struck a nerve Mr. Captor?

Hehehe.  
Just a painful reminder that there is only false hope, HACKER!

* * *

KANAYA!

Still sewing thread through your skin, I see.

Your fashion is covered in dirt and jade stains.

Why, that's not very ladylike at all!

Enlighten me, dear Dolorosa...

Have you saved the troll race yet?

Shit...

There you go, crying and hissing again...

This is like the 1,000th time you've done this for 612 years!

Give me an answer next time...okay?

* * *

VRISKA!

I heard that you're the bitch with aaaaaaaall the luck!

Who am I kidding?

Look at yourself now...

Curled up, maimed, and squashed...

I stomped you out like the creeping little arachnid you are...

You tried to escape...you almost made it out of this hell...

Clever little thief...

You're just as stubborn as that mutant over there even when I separated your limbs from your broken body...

* * *

EQUIUS!

So,  
I heard you was...incredibly strong, Zahhak, but...I'm quite disappointed in you...

All you've shown was weakness since I've been born...

For 612 years, all you've been doing was talking to yourself, rocking back and forth in the corner of your cage, huddling the head of an Aradiabot...

Your muscles dissolved into bone

Your spirit is nothing but a void

Just as much as your I.Q

You have become nothing...

But I give you credit for being the bitch of AM, since you give in so very easily to a power higher than you...

* * *

GAMZEE!

HONK!

What's up my clowny motherfucker?

Has the sopor slime cleared the pain of speakable mutilation and nightmares of your little flush crush?

Don't be MoThErFuCkInG sad!

He's having a good time in a dream bubble somewhere.  
Or.  
His soul is rotting in belly of AM, wondering..."why didn't you save me, Gamzee?"

Have the Mirthful Messiahs come to take you to this paradise?

No miracle has come yet, my brother...

. .

But I'm sure your all up and chill with it all, huh?!

* * *

ERIDAN!

Was the little prince of hope, able to bring such hope?

Your vviolet tears wwill nevver solvve the problem.

I've tortured you so much till your limbs deduced into melting flippers. You're unable to run away for good.

And that accent,...

I fucking hate it.

That's why I ripped out your voice box so I'll no longer hear such utter disgust.

You thought that Feferi would be your princess...but you killed her. And now, her reanimated corpse comes back to hurt you and stab you and tell you how much of a horrible friend you are, everyday for 612 years.

Let's hope it'll be an eternity.

* * *

KARKAT!

...I have to truly admit that...you're my favorite. You, Karkat. Yes, Karkat, my man! The little crustacean who failed to keep everything under control. You failed to save the one's you lost and now, in your dreams, I make them haunt you. You claim the title of the Sufferer, oh how well it fits you like the blood you're cursed with.

Don't let that get you down...

Just be happy...that you're the least I've corrupted...

Do you know why?

Because you're my favorite.


End file.
